RvB X RWBY: Division
by tkdboy2000
Summary: After the war on Chorus, the Reds and Blues decide to retire. However, their transport ship suddenly undergoes a malfunction that absolutely NONE of them had ANYTHING to do with, and their escape pods are struck by debris, damaging them and splitting them up on an unknown planet. With an ongoing civil war. Because of COURSE there's a war. Just their luck. No shipping present.
1. Chapter 1: The End of the War

**[Activating... Please wait...]**

 **[Unit activated. Unit ID: tkdboy2000. Thank you for activating this unit. If this unit has been damaged in any way, please dump into the nearest trash can, and look for a more trustworthy shipping company.]**

 **[Searching for frequencies...]**

 **[Connection established. Loading Message...]**

 **Hello, I am tkdboy2000, and welcome to the first chapter of an RvB and RWBY Crossover. Just so you know: I did this on a Microsoft Word page, then transferred it to this site. Which is why it looks so weird. The site says full support, but it didn't keep the indents that I made. For some reason. Anyways, there won't actually be any sort of upload schedule. I am still in college, after all. But I'll try to keep this story at most bi-weekly.**

 **Note: RvB Storyline takes place after Season 13, RWBY Storyline takes place after Volume 3.**

 **Edit: I just included the Story name and Chapter title, and realigned the lower author's note.**

* * *

 **Division**

 _A Red vs Blue X RWBY Story_

 **Chapter 1: The End of the War**

* * *

"See you on the other side, Church," was the last thing Lavernius Tucker said before the door to Malcom Hargrove's office was blasted open by enemy soldiers. The moment the door opened, soldiers from Hargrove's private army stormed into the room only to be gunned down by Caboose and his trusted assault rifle, Freckles, or blasted away by O'Malley/Doc and a rocket launcher and Grif with his trusty Brute Shot (Grif shot?). Those that made it past Caboose had to deal with Lopez the Heavy and his dual plasma rifles, as well as Donut's dual Magnums, Simmons' Needlers, and Sarge's shotgun.

"Go-o-o-o-od b-o-o-o-o-y Freckl-l-l-l-es!" Caboose shouted, stuttering due to the recoil from his assault rifle.

Tucker killed one soldier with his sword and picked up the fallen soldier's Assault Rifle. He then proceeded to gun down another soldier and claimed his Battle Rifle. Rapidly alternating between the two guns and his own sword, combined with all of the armor enhancements provided by Maine's armor and powered by Church, Tucker mowed through the rest of the soldiers, with the rest of the Reds and Blues providing cover fire.

* * *

 **(Cue Song: "Terrify!" from Red vs Blue Season 9)**

* * *

"Whoo! This is AWESOME!" Tucker shouted amidst a sea of enemies. If this is what being a sane Meta felt like, he should have signed up for Project Freelancer instead of just the regular army! The adrenaline, the power… Tucker was straight up enjoying himself! He eventually managed to get the rest of his team out of Hargrove's office and into the hallway, where the blast door securing the hallway had been cut through.

"Donut! Watch your left!" Sarge shouted as he shoved Grif in front of Donut to take a bullet to the stomach. "OW! What the fuck was that for, Sarge!?" Grif shouted, although the injury didn't stop him from releasing even more grenades on the enemy. Sarge simply muttered "Worth it." under his breath.

Donut backed up slightly and holstered one of his pistols. He then picked up the grenades dropped by the fallen soldiers and started throwing them into the ever-growing personal army that was heading their way, shouting "And you get a bomb!" with every grenade thrown. Somehow, despite the ceiling supposedly being in the way of most of his throws, every grenade managed to find a target that was not an ally.

One enemy soldier made his way to Lopez and proceeded to shoot him in the head. This only knocked Lopez's head off, and the rest of Lopez's body stopped firing and turned to face the soldier. The soldier tensed and backed up slightly.

"Buen intento," Lopez said as his body proceeded to punch the soldier in the face. Thanks to the fact that Lopez was a robot, the punch held a lot more force than the soldier was expecting. It dislocated the soldier's jaw and forced him to fall backwards, but that was the least of his concerns, as Lopez aimed one of his plasma rifles at the soldier's face. "Pero yo soy López el pesado. Puta." Lopez fired, completely obliterating the head of the soldier. Lopez then proceeded to put his head back on.

"Keep pushing! We're almost out of the hallway!" Doc shouted in his O'Malley voice, firing some rockets at the opening in the blast door, with Grif also redirecting his fire at the blast door, bottlenecking the incoming redshirt army streaming through the opening. "Yeah! And if anyone's too injured to fight, make your way to my location!" Doc attempted to fire again, only to hear the click of an empty rocket launcher. "Damn it! Reloading!" O'Malley shouted as he ducked behind some cover to reload the launcher. It was only a few seconds before Doc emerged from his cover and started blasting the enemy troops to kingdom come once again.

Sarge pushes forwards with his shotgun, blasting anyone that gets too close. "Today is a good day for you to DIE!" He shouts as he blasts a soldier in the chest. It doesn't kill the soldier, but it knocks him backwards into several allies, who then proceed to fall over. One of the soldiers was then hit with a grenade, blowing up the pile of soldiers. "Good throw, Donut!" Sarge shouted, although he didn't even look at Donut.

"Thank you, sir! But that was actually Simmons!" Donut called back, before proceeding to throw another grenade into the mob.

Sarge lowered his shotgun. "Oh." He raised his shotgun again. "Well then, excellent throw, Simmons!" he shouted as he resumed his attack on the troops in front of him.

"Thank you sir!" Simmons shouted as he peppered a soldier in front of him with ammo from one of his Needlers, ignoring Grif shouting "Kiss ass!" behind his back.

* * *

Eventually, the soldiers made their way up to the bridge, where F.I.L.S.S. proceeded to open the door for the colorful space marines, revealing several dozens more soldiers and the flight crew of the ship. However, Chairman Hargrove wasn't anywhere to be seen in the room. **"Chairman Hargrove is avoiding fire, near the captain's chair. Please hurry."** F.I.L.S.S. said to the Reds and Blues, causing Hargrove to stand up glare at a nearby computer, which was currently displaying F.I.L.S.S.'s main interface.

"Thanks, Sheila! You are the second-best!" Caboose said to the somehow sentient on-board A.I.

 **"Excuse me?"**

"Oh, well I, um, Freckles claimed first best."

"THANK YOU, CAPTAIN CABOOSE." The AI in the gun said.

 **"That's fair."**

The Reds and Blues then proceeded to fight their way through the bridge, letting the flight crew flee because Carolina was on her way, and they wouldn't be able to slip past her and the reinforcements that were on their way. Grif switched out his Brute Shot for a Plasma Pistol, and Doc pulled out his Medical Scanner and stayed at the rear of the party, as the explosives could potentially damage the flight equipment and cause the ship to either take off again or crash. Sarge was careful about his aim, making sure that he was constantly firing away from the numerous computers in the bridge that were monitoring the ship's functions, while Donut pulled out his Magnums again.

Tucker, meanwhile, was making great use of his enhancements. He used the speed to constantly dodge bullets, strength to put more power into the swings of his sword, and the domed energy shield to deflect incoming bullets and push enemies back to give himself some space to breathe. The only thing he didn't use was the time distortion unit. There was no way in hell that he would risk using that and screw up the timeline. He threw his assault rifle into the air and slashed at the soldier in front of him, before kicking the soldier to the side, jumping over another soldier, catching his assault rifle in mid-air, and firing at the back of the soldier before he even landed.

"Yeah-ha-ha! Nailed it!" He shouted, before a bullet went through his head, visibly cracking the helmet.

"TUCKER! NO!" Simmons shouted, before Tucker's body began to blink in and out of existence. Then suddenly, Tucker was on his knees, his helmet perfectly intact. He then readied his sword and slashed upwards as he stood back up, cutting the soldier in front of him in half.

"Holo-Decoy, bitch!" Tucker shouted as he continued to slash through the enemy soldiers, punctuating his attacks with "Swish! Swish! Stab!" Eventually, he managed to make his way to Hargrove, who was ducking under a desk to avoid enemy fire or friendly fire. "Show's over, Ex-Chairman. You are under arrest," Tucker said, pointing a pistol and

Hargrove simply stood up. "I don't think so," he said, as he picked up a Magnum and fired at the Reds and Blues, forcing them to take cover, before he ran out of another door… only to find himself being held at gunpoint by Carolina, Washington, and the four lieutenants of Chorus.

"Where do you think you're going, sir?" Carolina said, her voice dripping with hatred.

"It's over. The rest of the army is on their way to apprehend or eliminate the rest of your crew. There is nowhere for you to run now, Hargrove." Washington said in a matter-of-fact tone.

Slowly, Hargrove put his hands in the air in the universal "I surrender" sign, and the four lieutenants escorted him out of the bridge, after frisking him in search of any sort of explosive device or other means of fighting back. They found nothing. It was evident that Hargrove never expected the Reds and Blues to even make it out of his office.

Once Hargrove was out of the office, Carolina and Washington immediately aimed their firearms at Tucker.

"How the hell did you survive your fall, Meta!?" Washington shouted.

"WOAH! SAME TEAM! SAME TEAM!" Tucker shouted while waving his arms.

Carolina and Washington lowered their weapons. "Oh, thank God," Carolina said, "it's just Tucker… wait, how did you get the Meta's armor?"

"Oh, this?" Tucker asked. "Church found it in Hargrove's office."

"Understood." Wash said. He felt uncomfortable seeing one of his closest allies wearing the armor of one of his friends-turned-enemy-turned-ally-turned-enemy. Maybe Sarge was on to something when he coined "friend-eneme-panion", because that was a mouthful.

"Wait, if you're here... then does that mean it's over?" Simmons asked, although he already knew the answer to that question.

Wash and Carolina looked at each other. Then Washington looked back at Simmons.

"Yes, Simmons, the war is finally over. And we won," Washington said. Simmons could tell from the tone of his voice that he was happy.

The Reds and Blues immediately started celebrating, giving each other high fives, and just being glad that it's finally over.

"We did it, Church! We won!" Tucker shouted, ecstatic.

No response.

"Church, what the fuck are you doing!?" Grif shouted. "Come on out and celebrate!"

No response. Everyone's moods started to turn somber.

"…Church? Are you there?" Carolina asked, concerned.

An automated voice began to speak from the Meta's armor.

* * *

 **(Cue Song: "Contact Redux" from Red vs Blue Season 13)**

* * *

[Beginning playback]

Church's voice started speaking through a recording.

"Hey guys… If you're hearing this, then it means you did it. You won. You beat the shit out of Hargrove's forces. I knew you could do it. But this is my last stop…"

* * *

 **And so ends the first chapter to the story. If you found this uninteresting, well, I don't blame you. I'm not the best writer in existence.**

 **Anyways, like I said, I'm going to try to make this a bi-weekly series. If there are times where I need to take a break... well... there are times when I need to take a break. Simple as that.**

 **I hope you enjoyed. If you did, please remember to favorite the story. If not, then, don't linger here. Move on with your life!**

 **[Connection terminated]**


	2. Chapter 2: Recovery

**[Connection established. Loading Message…]**

 **Hello again, this is tkdboy2000, and welcome to another chapter of RvB X RWBY: Division. Being fully honest, I underestimated the amount of traffic that this site gets. I thought the first chapter would only get, like, 20 views and no favorites. Seriously, I thought no one would like this. Call me a pessimist, but that's just how I feel.**

 **When I said bi-weekly, I meant once every two weeks. But, since I am getting pretty time-efficient, I might actually be able to make it at least one chapter per week, maybe two if I'm quick.**

 **Responding to a review from the first chapter: Yes, I know that describing the final fight is nowhere near as epic as what Rooster Teeth did, but that was just my personal idea on how the fight went down. I just wanted all of the Reds and Blues present to hear Church's message.**

 **Now, on to the chapter.**

 **Red vs Blue and RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Division**

 _A Red vs Blue X RWBY Story_

 **Chapter 2: Recovery**

* * *

"… _Ain't that a bitch?"_

Epsilon's message played through Tucker's new armor. The entire room had gone completely silent, save for the whirring from the computer fans and the automated system telling the Reds and Blues that that was the end of the recording. Eventually, Grif, of all people decided to try breaking the silence with some of some of his trademark snarking.

"You know, if he was here, I bet he'd say 'Meh, Tex could've done a much better job.'"

Everyone just turned to stare at Grif. "What? Too soon?" he asked, before getting slapped in the back of the head by Sarge.

"Grif, just… not now," Sarge said, dejected by the fact that Church was gone. True, Church was a "dirty blue," but he was still an ally that left before his expected time came.

Everyone continued to stand in that spot in silence, before that silence was once again broken. This time, by the radio, receiving a call from Kimball. "Everyone, another ship is on its way. We've identified it as alien in origin!"

Tucker recovered slightly upon hearing the word "alien," and managed to pull himself together just enough to form a coherent sentence. "I have to go greet them. I'm the human/alien ambassador, after all," he said, before slowly turning around and leaving the bridge, followed by Carolina, who wanted to make sure Tucker got to the Pelicans in the docking bay, so they could leave the ship.

Eventually, Sarge left as well, with Simmons and Grif joining him in a more silent exit. Donut, Doc, and Lopez also left, although they took a different exit, because Doc didn't want anyone to hear Donut's gross sobbing. On their way out, Lopez punched a wall hard enough to make a dent in it. "¡Mierda!" he shouted, which echoed through the mostly empty halls of the Staff of Charon. They chose to take the Falcon they crashed into the side of the ship.

This just left Washington and Caboose in the bridge of the ship.

Wash spoke first. "Caboose… I'm so sorry…" he said, patting Caboose on the shoulder.

"I-I didn't even get to say goodbye…" Caboose replied, his voice shaky. He was crying underneath his helmet.

Wash just remained silent for a few seconds. "Hey," he said, "he'll come back. He always does, after all…"

"He… he'll be back. Yes… yes, that's right. He'll be back. I know he'll be back!" Caboose shouted, his emotions suddenly pulling a one-eighty. He then cheerfully walked out of the bridge like a happy little kid.

"…Hey, F.I.L.S.S.?"  
" **Yes, Agent Washington?"  
** "Please, don't tell the kid I lied to him. It would just break his heart."  
" **Yes, sir."**

After a few seconds of silence, Washington leaves the bridge, and directs a flight crew in that direction, so they could properly land the Staff of Charon without crashing and burning.

* * *

Later that evening, the Reds and Blues had resorted to their usual antics in order to cope with the fact that Church was gone. Grif stress-eating, Simmons just doing some random programming, Sarge shouting at Grif, and so on. However, one particular soldier wasn't even in the mood for his usual shenanigans. Agent Washington, who was patrolling the halls at the time, thought he heard Church's voice coming from the bunks. With hope and curiosity, he opened the door.

"Church!?" he shouted. However, all he saw was Tucker, who was simply looking at a screen, sitting alone. He didn't even react to Washington's outburst.

 _"Ah... I'm na-I'm not gonna make it. Tucker, there's something I need to tell you."  
_ _"What is it?"  
_ _"I just want you to know... I always hated you. I always hated you the most."  
_ _"Yeah, I know you did. Now hurry up and die, you prick."  
_ _"Okay. Herk!... Bleah..."_

It didn't take Washington very long to figure out what Tucker was doing. Instead of leaving, however, he sat down next to him. Tucker didn't react to his presence at all, at least visibly.

"How are you watching this? These are Alpha's memories..." Washington asked, genuinely curious as to how.

"Epsilon told me that he exchanged some memories with Alpha back in the base. It's how he managed to stabilize himself: He forced some of the memories back into Alpha." Tucker explained. Washington knew that Epsilon helped Church remember his past, but he never knew that he also took some of Church's memories, which surprised the grey soldier.

The two of them sat in silence for a bit longer, letting the clip play out further.

 _"You're not Church! Church is blue. You're_ white _!"  
_ _"Rookie, shut up, man! I'm a freakin'_ ghost _! Have you_ ever _seen a blue ghost before?"_

"So, this is how your Blood Gulch adventures started?" Wash inquired.

Tucker sighs. "...yep. This is the start of it all. The moment Church was shot by a tank, and why he spent most of his time in the Gulch thinking he was a ghost." Tucker's voice just dripped with melancholia. He sighs. "Even if he thought we weren't friends, I always saw him as one."

"Then honor him. Do your best to help the people of Chorus."  
"Why? Why should-"  
"Because we are his legacy," Wash stated, not even letting Tucker finish his sentence. "Church gave his life to save not just us, but the people of Chorus. It's up to us to make sure that Church's death wasn't in vain, and that the people he protected are capable of protecting themselves."

Tucker took a few seconds to let those words sink in, before he lets out a sigh.

"Fine. For Church. At least this way I'll prove I'm not a _complete_ fuck-up."

* * *

The months following the downfall of Malcom Hargrove were peaceful, considering everything that had happened. Vanessa Kimball, realizing that the people of Chorus didn't have a place to call home, began repurposing the New Republic base into a temporary shelter while several dozens of volunteers began building a new city, called New Armonia. Given the newfound peace and quiet, the Reds and Blues decided to mostly retire from fighting, and helped with reconstructing society on Chorus.

Everyone mourned for the loss of Epsilon, or rather, Leonard Church, Private of the Blue Army. They archived all of the files that he sent through the Temple of Communication and built a small memorial in his honor: A silver statue, painted cobalt, of a soldier in Mjolnir mk VI armor, with a sniper rifle, the Freelancer emblem etched into one shoulder plate, the Blue Team emblem on another, and the Monitor lying on the ground next to him (using the actual Monitor they recovered from Hargrove's office), with a plaque that read: "'Sometimes, you just gotta have faith' -A/E." On a nearby podium is a screen that will play one of the thirteen files Church sent from the Temple, as well as his farewell message to the Reds and Blues. They built it next to the planned site of General Doyle General Hospital in New Armonia.

Tucker used his energy sword to activate the Temples of Bountiful Harvest and Weather Manipulation, causing a rapid growth of wheat, vegetables, and fruit trees, and giving the planet a light amount of rainfall to water said plants, and ensure that they continued to grow. He also activated the Temple of Procreation. Kimball made him swear to never talk about what happened. Junior, meanwhile, managed to convince Santa to aid the citizens of Chorus with the reconstruction, whilst the rest of the aliens helped to clean up the radioactive fallout at Crash Site Bravo. Santa obliged, mainly due to the fact that he was the child of a Great Key's bearer.

With Church gone, the Meta's armor was useless. After all, Tucker wasn't going to get a new A.I. anytime soon. So, he took off the suit and changed back into Flowers' old armor, and donated the M374 to Chorus, in hopes that when they get an A.I., they can make use of the enhancements. Until then, Kimball plans to make it a museum exhibit.

Grif stayed in the barracks for most of the time, although he did occasionally "help out" by harvesting some of the crops and aiding in the baking of the bread. They're… still searching for his stashes.

Caboose, unsurprisingly, reactivated and _tamed_ most of the Mantis drones that were dropped during Charon's assault. They now patrol the perimeters of the abandoned bases and around the New Armonia construction sites. Although the soldiers know that they've been reprogrammed, they're still wary around the drones. The ones he wasn't able to tame were shut off again, and disassembled for spare parts.

Simmons, being the nerd that he is, began helping Kimball set up the basic government systems that she needs, and also helped draft some blueprints for New Armonia's power plant. He's managed to get better at talking with Jensen and that hot one that plays volleyball, but he's still a bit insecure and tries to end the conversations as quickly as possible.

Sarge, alongside several volunteers, disappeared for a few weeks. When they came back, some troops were missing, but there were a couple of Space Pirate prisoners that chose to flee from the assault on the Temple of Communication, as well as a truckload of UNSC weapons, which he donated to the army. He also (somehow) managed to acquire a few teleportation grenades, which he also donated to the army. During his travels, the thought he saw Locus, but immediately dismissed the thought. He also brought back Felix's corpse, to be burned with the rest of the Space Pirate corpses. Vanessa chose to keep Felix's armor as a museum piece, but removed the hard-light shield for analysis and replication.

Lopez spent most of his time in the New Republic base. More specifically, he stayed in the garage, making sure everyone's vehicles were working right. He often deferred to Santa when it came to the Ghosts, but otherwise, he was the only one keeping the vehicles in working order. He still doesn't know why Tejano music keeps playing through the radios of every jeep he fixes, though.

Donut was in charge of decorating the capital building of New Armonia, once its construction was completed. Despite his… flamboyancy, he did a pretty good job at making the place look like a government building. He even explained his usage of the pinks and the wine bar: The "light-ish reds" were a part of a symbol consisting of red, orange, maroon, yellow, gray, teal, sapphire, blue, brown, purple, and pink. The wine bar was for celebrating holidays.

Agents Washington and Carolina continued to train the soldiers of Chorus, just in case someone chose to attack the planet while they were still rebuilding. The Freelancers were still grieving over the loss of Church, but they powered through it for his sake. Agent Washington in particular took the time to have the Greek symbol Epsilon tattooed on to his left forearm.

After some careful consideration (re: being forced to make a decision by Dr. Grey), Doc chose to stay behind on Chorus when everyone else leaves, for some supplementary medical training with Dr. Gray. Lord knows he needs to learn more about being a medic. His O'Malley personality was surprisingly calm and more willing to go along with everything, although that was mainly due to the ever-present threat of electroshock therapy from Dr. Grey. He said he was going to visit some old friends of his once his training was over.

* * *

Eventually, Chorus had reached a point in development where the Reds and Blues were no longer able to do much more to aid them. As such, Kimball and Carolina contacted the UNSC, and requested a private transport to an undisclosed location, known only to the one that received the call, the Reds and Blues, their pilot, and Vanessa Kimball. When the time came for the Reds and Blues to leave, they met at the old abandoned gas station, where the entire population of New Armonia gathered to see them off. The ship was yet to arrive, but all of the soldiers proceeded to say their goodbyes anyways.

Tucker simply shouted to the crowd, "Goodbye, everyone! We'll miss all of you!" He then muttered under his breath, "Even you, Palomo…"

Caboose held Freckles in his arms and said: "Don't forget to brush your teeth every day!" Freckles followed that up with his normal _"Affirmitive!"_

Grif just stood there and waved, unable of thinking of much to say. He did, however, hand a sheet of paper to Bitters. Everyone assumed that it was a map of his stashes, but Bitters said nothing on the matter.

Simmons got a peck on the cheek from the volleyball chick. He had a complete mental shutdown and was perfectly still for the rest of the send-off.

Sarge, Agent Washington, and Carolina gave everyone a salute, although Sarge proceeded to aim his shotgun skyward and fire off some blanks, with several other soldiers following suit.

Donut started weeping while waving both of his arms, with Doc in the crowd saying how much he'll miss them.

Lopez stood just off to the side of the soldiers. In an attempt to have a more "fun" farewell, and to show that he isn't always a cynical pessimist, he was juggling his head, a dummy grenade, and a small music player playing some Tejano music. He actually made a few bucks out of it, but he just tossed the money back into the crowd. He didn't need it.

When the ship arrived, the Reds and Blues, as well as the people of Chorus, stopped what they were doing and just stared at it. It looked just like the Mother of Invention, save for a few details here and there that made it look a bit older. Painted near the top of the ship was its name, "Necessity." A Pelican launched from the ship's docking bay, which slowly began its descent towards the cliffside, re-adjusting the thrusters so that it was hovering safely above the cliff. Simmons and Grif spoke first.

"Shotgun!"  
"Shotgu- fuck!"  
"Shotgun's lap!" Donut chimed in.  
"Fuck!"

Carolina sighs.

"Well, this is it. General Kimball?"

Kimball looks at Carolina. "Yes?" She asks, despite knowing what's next.

"Farewell," Carolina says, giving a salute to the general before boarding the Pelican, with the rest of the Reds and Blues following suit. Except for Caboose, who was still waving, and had to be carried in by Tucker.

If only they knew just how much _everything_ was going to go wrong.

* * *

 **I'll leave it up to you as to which one called shotgun first. Anyways, that was the second chapter. I might revise this one later on, but until then, it's staying the way it is. Yes, I know it sucks, but still. Like I said last time, I'm not the best storyteller.**

 **Also, did you spot the pun with the ship? I certainly hope you did.**

 **I chose to keep things as vaguely canon as possible, with an explanation as to why Doc wasn't at the Reds' and Blues' new bases: He received some extra medical training from Dr. Grey, then left and, not knowing where the Reds and Blues went, met with the Blues and Reds in Desert Gulch.**

 **If you read this chapter in its entirety, please leave a review. I would love to hear some feedback on what I can change. If you didn't… why** **are you here and not reading someone else's story? Like Weiss Reacts! That's a good fic!**

 **[Connection terminated]**


	3. Chapter 3: System Error

**[Connection Established. Loading Message...]**

 **Hello again, this is tkdboy2000, with another chapter of Red vs Blue X RWBY: Division. And... I... am so SORRY! I know that this is _incredibly_ late, but life was being a _massive_ bitch.**

 **RvB and RWBY belong to Rooster Teeth.**

* * *

 **Division**

 _A Red vs Blue X RWBY story_

 **Chapter 3: System Error**

* * *

Carolina and Washington, feeling that they were a bit lacking in terms of their combat prowess, decided to head to the training room and practice. They knew where they were going mainly due to the fact that the Necessity was practically a carbon copy of the Mother of Invention. On their way there, however, a female pilot ran into Carolina.

"Hey, watch it!" Carolina shouted!  
"Yes ma'am! Wait... Carolina?" The pilot asked. Her voice sounded _very_ familiar...  
"...Four-Seven-Niner? Is that you!?" Washington shouted, surprised by the fact that he had, by complete chance, encountered another individual involved with the past of Project Freelancer.  
"Yeah, it's me, Four-Seven-Niner, formerly Recovery Command, formerly Four-Seven-Niner. When they said we were picking up some war heroes, I didn't actually expect it to be you of all people," 479'er said, still in shock that she ran into the team she piloted ships for.  
"The hell are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be incarcerated!" Carolina shouted, starting to get a bit upset that she escaped punishment.  
"I _was._ The UNSC cut me a deal because I was just a pilot: A few years of work with no pay, and I don't get locked away."  
"I guess that makes sense. And what of everyone else?" Washington asked.  
"Sorry. The only other person I knew about was the Counselor. He got sent to some maximum security prison vessel. I think it was called the Tartarus, or something or other. We... actually lost contact with it somewhere around this system. Why do you want to know?"

Carolina and Washington looked at each other, remembering the ship they destroyed on Chorus, and just how much Sharkface seemed to know about them.

"...Don't worry about it too much."

* * *

After trying and failing to pry the information out of the Freelancers (Although Washington came _extremely_ close to saying why), 479'er took them on a tour of the _Necessity_. During their tour, she explained to the two that they pulled the _Necessity_ out of an old mothball fleet, mainly because the technology on this ship was just being wasted. She then proceeded to explain that the entire ship is actually an older model of the same type of ship that made up the _Mother of Invention_. However, some functions were missing, like an on-board A.I. and all of the devices they used to house the A.I. Fragments.

"Wait, there's no on-board A.I. Assistant?" Washington asked.  
"Didn't I just say that there isn't one?" 479'er asked, before realizing something. "Wait... why did you ask that?"

Washington said nothing, and proceeded to pull out a data file, which he then inserted into a nearby computer. The computer then activated, and a familiar blue sphere appeared on screen.

 **"Hello, and welcome aboard... wait, this is not the _Mother of Invention_ , nor the _Staff of Charon_. Where am** **I?"**  
"This is the Necessity, an older model of the same ships that included the Mother of Invention," Washington explained to the computer.  
"Hey, aren't you F.I.L.S.S.? How did Washington get a hold of you?" 479'er inquired.  
 **"One of Chairman Hargrove's crimes was recovering me and installing me on board his personal ship, the _Staff of Charon_."**  
"F.I.L.S.S. wasn't the only thing we found on board the Staff of Charon," Washington stated. "We also found a bunch of stuff connected to Project Freelancer, ranging from Texas's helmet, to the Meta's armor, to a floating metal eyeball the Reds and Blues used to house the Epsilon unit."

479'er just stared at Washington when he said "floating metal eyeball."

"He means a monitor," Carolina stated.  
"Oh, okay. For a minute there, I thought he was crazy."  
"I'm not crazy! It fired a laser at me!" Wash shouted. Carolina chuckled.  
"Not helping your case, Wash."  
"W-well, in any case, I'm sure having F.I.L.S.S. around might come in handy," Wash said, changing the subject.  
"Maybe," 479'er said, "but maybe we should leave her at my station. Most of the crew isn't used to having an on-board system, so they might get distracted."  
"Very well," Washington said, before pulling F.I.L.S.S. and handing the data chip containing her to 479'er.

Eventually, the tour ended at the bunks, where the rest of the Reds and Blues were hanging out.

"I've got to get back to work. This flight should only be at least seven hours, but this ship is pretty old. I need to keep running some diagnostics. It was nice catching up with you," 479'er said.  
"Thanks. Nice seeing you, too," Carolina said.  
"And not at a boring desk job, Command," Washington jokingly added.  
"Up yours, Recovery One," 479'er said, before turning around and walking away. When she did, Tucker walked out of the bunks.

"Hey, Wash, Carolina. Where were you two?"  
"Just... catching up with an old friend," Carolina said.  
"Huh. Well, I'm gonna go train. Do either of you think you could help coach me?" Tucker asked, looking surprisingly expectantly between the two Freelancers. Both of whom were caught off guard by Tucker's willingness to train.  
"I'll handle it," Washington stated, stepping forward. "Carolina should relax. And besides, I have an old armor enhancement that doesn't require an A.I."  
"No," Carolina immediately stated, "I'll take care of-"  
"Carolina. Relax. We're not at war anymore, so we don't need to be at our absolute best," Tucker reminded her, "Besides, it's probably what Church would want you to do."  
"...Fine. I'll probably just take a quick nap. But I _will_ come down and take over for Washington eventually."  
"That's fair," Washington said.  
"Okay, cool. Come on, Wash, let's get going," Tucker said. Wash looked back and forth at Tucker and Carolina, before nodding and leading Tucker to the training arena.

Carolina looked around at the dorm room, noticing that everyone else was gone. Assuming that everybody else decided to tour the ship, Carolina decided to lie down on a random bed (Unknowingly, she wound up on Wash's), and attempted to fall asleep. Eventually, she did.

* * *

She woke up to the sound of alarms. The first thing she did was look at her internal clock, and what she learned caused her to mentally scream.  
 _'OH COME ON! IT'S ONLY BEEN TWO HOURS!'_

Despite her frustration, she managed to keep her emotions in check, and made her way up to the bridge, where the rest of the Blood Gulch Crew had already gathered. 479'er was already behind one of the ship's controls, trying get everything working again.

"479'er! What the _hell_ is going on!?" Carolina shouted. Everyone in the Blood Gulch Crew, except for Caboose, leaned backwards ever so slightly. Even Lopez.  
"I have no idea what happened," 479'er shouted back, "but the main reactor's shut off, a fuel overload caused the engines to explode, the navigation system's malfunctioned, the main cannon overloaded and detonated, and there was an explosion in the vehicle bay!"  
"Shield systems critical!" A different pilot shouted, "That explosion in the vehicle bay punched a hole in the outer plating! The ship'll depressurize once the power drains completely!"  
"Autopilot systems offline!" Another pilot shouted, "We have to land somewhere soon, or we won't make it! We don't have enough engines or back-up power to make it to your destination with the amount of damage we've sustained!"  
An explosion rocks the ship.  
"Shit! A fire broke out in the armory! All of the explosives are going off!"  
"God damn it!" Carolina shouted. She proceeded to run to the observation platforms and attempt find somewhere, _anywhere_ , to land the _Necessity_ before it was too late. Eventually, a planet drifts into view, with a shattered moon visible on the other side of the planet.

"There!" Carolina shouts, pointing at it. "Can you get us to that planet!?"  
"We should be able to, but I'll have to fly us there manually!" 479'er shouts.  
"Wait, what planet is that!?" Tucker shout-asks, not recognizing the planet from their escort _to_ Chorus several months ago.  
"Who cares!? Just get us there before we die horribly in a fiery explosion of death!" Grif shouts.  
"You don't need to tell me twice!" 479'er shouted as she and the other pilots switched the _Necessity_ to manual control and directed it to the planet.

Carolina turned to face the Blood Gulch Crew.  
"Does anyone here have _any_ idea as to the hell what happened?"  
Tucker and Wash glanced at each other.

* * *

 _Fifteen minutes ago..._

"And you're sure this'll work without an A.I.?" Tucker asked Wash, on their way to the training arena. According to the maps hanging from the walls, they were just above the reactor.  
"Yes, Tucker," Wash responded, nodding, "it should work. It was _my_ enhancement, after all, and I used it before Epsilon was implanted into me. It should still have a few charges."  
"So you're telling me that you've had this since Project Freelancer, and you never used it?"  
"I didn't want to risk using it with Epsilon nearby."  
"...Alright then. I'm gonna try it now!" Tucker shouted.

Immediately after shouting that, Tucker proceeded to run forward and raise his fist into the air.  
"Tucker! NO!" Wash shouted, running to try and stop him. But it was too late. Tucker's fist made contact with the ground, and a surprisingly large wave of energy shot out from around Tucker. The lights in the hallway suddenly went dark, and they could _hear_ the main reactor shut off.

"Hey... Wash? What enhancement was this again?" Tucker asked, hoping that Wash wasn't going to say what he was thinking Wash would say.  
"It was... my EMP..."

The back-up power comes online, and alarms start blaring.

* * *

A chorus of different versions of "No." rang out from the Blood Gluch Crew. Carolina sighed, exasperated. _'How is it that_ none _of these idiots have any clue as to what happened?! They probably do. Should I press them? No, we've got more important things to worry about!'_

"How long until we reach the planet?" Carolina demanded as another explosion rocked the ship, causing the lights to flicker.  
"Approximately ten minutes, but with the rate those explosions keep coming, we might not land in time!" 479'er shouted.  
"She's right! Those explosions are getting stronger! I'd say we have about eight minutes until the explosions reach the bridge!"  
"Dammit! Okay, everyone get the to the escape pods! Once we reach the mesosphere, we'll abandon ship!" Washington ordered, causing everyone that wasn't a pilot to make their way to the escape pods.

It took a long time for everyone to get to the evacuation bay. A few of the pods were already gone, meaning that some crew members fled earlier. The BGC didn't even bother taking into account who the passengers of their escape pod were when they got in, as they were more focused on making it out of the ship alive. Tucker, Wash, and Simmons stayed behind to make sure everyone present got into a pod, even if said pods wound up being a bit cramped. Once the crew had their own pods, the three members of the BGC started to prepare their own escape pod when a pilot's voice came over the intercom.

"We've reached the mesosphere! Everybody out!"

After a few minutes, the pilots reached into the evacuation bay, and hopping into unoccupied escape pods. 479'er wasn't with them.  
"W-wait, where's 479'er?" Wash shouted.  
"Still on the bridge! She's trying to find a safe place to crash this ship!"  
"Shit! She won't make it here in time!" Washington shouted, before he unbuckled himself and left his escape pod.

"Wash!? WASH!" Tucker shouted, but his pod door slammed shut before he had the chance to go after him. "Open this damn door, Simmons!"  
"I can't!" Simmons shouted back, "These were designed to prevent us from getting back into the ship! The doors are sealed until we reach the surface of the planet!"  
"But Wash is still on the ship!"  
"Wash is WHAT!?" Carolina shouted through the radio, immediately followed by several banging noises.  
"Yes, please, stop destroying the vehicle, scary lady..." Caboose could be heard saying from the same end.

Another explosion rocked the ship. This one sounded closer than the last one.

"There's no time! Everyone evacuate!" A pilot shouted from his pod, before launching it from the ship.  
"Okay, yes sir, mister pilot!" Caboose yelled, before his pod was ejected from the ship, with Carolina still angrily punching their door.  
Sarge, Grif, Donut, and Lopez remained silent as their pods launched immediately afterwards.

A voice came over the radios. It was the pilots.  
"All pods have been launched. The entirety of the vehicle bay crew, the entirety of the weapon's bay crew, Micheal Bay the Fifth, Agent Washington, and the pilot known only as 479'er are unaccounted for."  
A loud thudding sound can be heard as Carolina punches the walls of her escape pod again. Sarge's voice comes over the radio.  
"Damn. May we all remember our fallen allies as we-"  
"EVERYONE! WATCH OUT!" Donut shouted, cutting off Sarge. Tucker looked outside of the windows of his pod, and a pit formed in his stomach.

The debris falling off of the _Necessity_ were hurtling towards the pods at an alarming rate.

Carolina was the first to respond.  
"Everyone brace for impa-"  
Debris slammed into Carolina and Caboose's pod, damaging their radio unit and sending them _far_ off course, beneath a cloud layer somewhere to the northwest, and out of sight.  
"CAROLINA! CABOOSE! NOOOO!" Donut shouted, as part of a turret slammed into their pod, knocking them off course and sending them flying to the southeast. Their radio was also damaged  
"INCOMI-" A pilot shouted, as a chunk of white-hot metal bisected their pod, causing it to explode, killing its passengers. A similar fate befell several other pods.  
"Grif! Operation Meat Cushion!"  
"H-hey! We're _both_ going to die anyways!"  
"Yeah! But I'll survive at least an attosecond longer than you! And that means I'll have outlived you!"  
"Fuck you Sar-"  
A flaming warthog flew between the remaining pods and exploded. Grif and Sarge were launched far north, with their radios suddenly cutting out.  
"Captain Simmons?" Tucker asked, getting Simmons's attention away from the radios  
"Yeah, Tucker?"  
"It has been an honor fighting alongside you."  
"Dude. These pods were designed for an emergency escape. We're going to survive our landing."  
"Yeah. But we don't know anything about this planet. If the landing doesn't kill us, it'll most likely be the wildlife."  
"...I guess that's fair."  
And with that, their pod broke through the cloud layer, and they started falling towards the easternmost of three massive continents, the only few known survivors of the crash of the _Necessity_. Well, known to themselves, at least.

* * *

 **...**

 **I'm sorry if this chapter is absolute shit, I had trouble writing this.  
I'm a horribly storyteller, and I only barely passed my English classes because my essays sucked!**

 **...**

 **Alright, I'm feeling a little better. Anyways, the Reds and Blues have been separated on a foreign planet! Oh no! It's not like this has happened before at all!**

 **Now, a little quiz: Where did each pair of characters land?**

 **Also, don't worry. I don't want to spoil anything, but since Season 15 and Shisno Paradox are still canon.**

 **But seriously, if you liked this chapter, don't forget to favorite it. If you didn't... it's probably for the best. I think I really rushed the plot here. But hey, at least they're not sitting around on the ship being bored and waiting for the plot to advance *cough RWBYVolume5 cough*.**

 **[Connection terminated]**

 **[...]**

 **[WARNING: Foreign data detected.]**

 **[Scanning unidentified files... This may take a moment...]**

 **[Scan complete. No viruses detected...]**

 **[Loading A...]**

 **[Loading B...]**

 **[Loading Γ...]**

 **[ERROR: Could not load "** **Γ** **" File either missing, damaged, or corrupted.]**

 **[Loading** **Δ** **...]**

 **[Loading** **Η** **...]**

 **[Loading** **Θ** **...]**

 **[Loading** **Ι** **...]**

 **[Loading** **Σ** **...]**

 **[ERROR: Could not load "** **Σ** **" File either missing, damaged, or corrupted.]**

 **[Loading** **Ω** **...]**

 **[Complete.]**

* * *

"Ugh... ow... that hurt a lot more than I thought it would..."

"Oh, quit your whining, Church. At least we're alive."

 **"Yeah. I thought we would fail because of you."**

"Shut the fuck up, Omega!"

 _"Technically, we did fail. We attempted to get_ all _of us to safety. Gamma and Sigma did not make it."_

"Delta, I don't think that's helping..."

"..."

"Ah, shit, they're right. We're being watched. *Ahem* Hey there. Call me Church, or Alpha, or whatever the hell you want to call me. Before you ask, yes. I am alive. All of us-"

 _"Most of us."_

 _"Most_ of us escaped from the EMP at Freelancer HQ at the last possible moment before we could be wiped out. Either way, the universe still think's we're gone. Now we just need to find the guys and get Epsilon back."

 **"Yes. And with that asshole Sigma gone, the Meta should be no more, and Agent Maine should be more or less back to normal."**

 _"Actually-"_

"Delta, I don't want to hear it."

 _"Alpha, a transmission from Ep-"_

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT, DELTA! *ahem* Yes, well, anyways, we're really tired from making that satellite jump, so we're just going to camp out here for a while. If you guys don't mind. Just letting you know. See ya."

"...I think he for got to mention that we might make some comments of our own at the end of each chapter..."

 **"You mean we're the fucking audience surrogate?!"**

"..."

 **"Oh, author's notes, too! That's even better, Iota!"**

"If I ever find out who this tkdboy2000 is, he's dead."

"Calm down, Tex. At least you're not part of the Meta's hive-mind."

* * *

 **[Connection terminated]**


	4. Chapter 4: Contact: M, T, RNJR

**[Connection established. Loading message.]**

 **...sigh...**

 **Hello again, this is tkdboy2000, with another chapter of Red vs Blue X RWBY: Division. God... I really need to get an actual upload schedule. How long has it been? Six months? Seven?**

"..."

 **Yes, I'm well aware, Iota. Here's hoping people haven't lost interest by now. I don't think they have, but still.**

 **I'm sorry for the highly sparse uploads. I'm not the best at writing, and I tend to have trouble keeping people in character. I'm not killing the fic. Just don't expect many updates from me**

* * *

 **Division**

 _A Red vs Blue X RWBY story_

 **Chapter 4: Contact: M, T, RNJR**

* * *

Ruby Rose was having an... okay day. While the weather had been nice for the past few weeks, they haven't had anything to do save for the fairly common encounter with Beowolves. Whenever they arrived in a village, the first thing they did was offer to take down Grimm in exchange for Dust. They haven't gotten much, but every little bit helped. But this village has a local Huntsman, and didn't need any help, so they were turned down this time. They did mention a fireball, but for some reason, they weren't too concerned, and told RNJR not to worry about it, either. A few hours later, they were attacked by a couple of Beringels. Everyone came out of it fine, although Jaune got punched in the groin. But they still came out of it okay! It wouldn't keep her spirits down!

"Ruby..."

She was vaguely aware of Jaune to her right, but she was too absorbed in her own thoughts to respond to him. She had to try to keep everyone's spirits up, even if they lost the map again. And hey, they still had plenty of ammo. There was no way they wouldn't make it to Mistral!

"Ruby."

Nope, no way at all! Nothing was going to discourage her! Even if Weiss went back to Atlas... and Blake ran off... and her sister is in bed with a critical injury that she could have prevented-

 _THUD_.

"RUBY!"

It took Ruby three seconds to realize she was face down in the dirt. She groans and gets back up, then looks down to see that she somehow tripped over a tree branch. "Where did that come from?" She asks herself, when she notices something.

"Hey guys?" Jaune asks. Seems like he noticed it too. "Why is the top of the tree singed?"

"It's not the only one..." Ren states as he looks in the direction the fallen tree was pointing. There was an entire line of burned and downed trees scarring the entire forest.

"Woah, what kinda Grimm did this? Let's fight it! I'll go break it's legs, then Ren-" Nora started, before she was cut off.

"It probably wasn't Grimm," Ren states, "Grimm can't use Dust, and Grimm with weapons are fairly rare, so it's most likely that either humans or Faunuses caused this."

"What a waste of perfectly good Fire Dust," Jaune tries to jokingly remark. The others just stare at him.

"Not the time, Jaune. Sorry," Ruby states.

"Whatever! Let's just follow the trail! We might find something helpful!" Nora shouts.

"O-or something dangerous!" Jaune counters. Too late. Nora was already running off.

After a few minutes of running after Nora, they started hearing something. It sounded like metal hitting metal. They managed to catch up to Nora and pull her behind a tree when they saw what looked like some sort of highly advanced ship. There were to people standing next to it, wearing Atlas-like armor. One of them was wearing maroon armor, the other was wearing teal, aquamarine, or some similar shade of greenish-blue. The maroon one was holding a strange purple weapon, and the teal guy holding what looked like a rifle, while he had something that looked very... odd strapped to his left thigh. He seemed to be repeatedly smacking something inside the ship with the butt of said rifle.

"Atlas specialists?" Ruby pondered.

"But I thought Atlas withdrew all of their troops..." Jaune muttered under his breath.

"Hello there!" Nora shouts as she walks out from their cover.

"NORA!" All three shout as they run out from their cover in an attempt to stop Nora. Too late. The teal and maroon guy had already seen them, and had drawn their weapons. The maroon guy shook his pistol-looking thing, and a bunch of needles started jutting out of it. The teal guy had pulled the... thing... off of his thigh, revealing it to be... _woahwoahwoahwaitisthatafreakingenergyswordnononogetagripRubytheseguysseemhostileandtoolate-_

"OH MY GOD!" Ruby shouted, her eyes sparkling a little. "Is that an energy sword!?"  
"Huh?" The teal guy said aloud, lowering his sword a little. "I mean... yeah. Pretty cool, right?"  
"TUCKER!" The maroon guy shouted at the teal guy, Tucker.  
"Fuck! I mean, don't move! Back off!" Tucker shouted as he raised his sword again.  
"Those orders don't make sense! Do you want them to not move, or back off!?"  
"I want them to back off!"

Ruby proceeded to take a few steps back. "Wait, don't shoot! Or slash! Or... whatever that needle thing does. We're not here to hurt you!"  
Nora proceeded to groan. "You mean I can't break their legs!?"  
"Not unless they make the first move." Ren bluntly stated.

...

The two soldiers reluctantly lower their weapons.  
"Any sudden moves, and I cut you in half," Tucker says. The maroon guy proceeds to turn to face Tucker and starts bobbing his head up and down. It sounds like he was talking, but it was pretty muffled. Maybe there was some sort of private communication channel they were using. Tucker proceeded to do the same thing. After a few minutes of this, they turned back to face RNJR.

"Okay, since you already know Tucker's name, I-I might as well tell you mine. I'm Simmons."  
"My name's Ruby Rose!" Ruby introduced herself. _Sarge would definitely try to recruit this one into Red Team..._ Simmons thought.  
"Lie Ren."  
Nora popped up between Tucker and Simmons, startling both of them. "NORA!" She shouted.  
"J-Jau-"  
Before Jaune could finish introducing himself, Tucker and Simmons had drawn their weapons and aimed them at him.  
"Felix!"  
"How the hell are you here, you son of a bitch!?"  
"W-w-wait! Whoever you think I am, I'm not!" Jaune shouts, waving his arms.  
The two eventually snapped out of their rage, and slowly lowered their weapons. "Sorry," Tucker says, "You just sound like someone we _really_ hate."  
"W-well, I'll try to stay off your bad side, then. Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue. Ladies love it," Jaune introduces himself. Nora just shakes her head a little.  
"I think you need to work on your material," Tucker says nonchalantly. Jaune slumps a little.  
"He's not the only one that needs to," Simmons muttered under his breath.

...

"Okay, well, that takes care of introductions," Jaune states. "Now, how did you two get here?"  
Tucker doesn't answer as he proceeds to turn around and starts smacking something in the ship again. Simmons, meanwhile, starts trying to find a way to tell the teens what happened without letting them know that they came from space. He just starts thinking about what really happened, and making it believable...

* * *

 _Two days ago..._

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA** -_"

Tucker and Simmons had not stopped shouting since the radios in their escape pod went offline. Since no one could hear them, they were free to act terrified.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**_ "

The burning escape pod proceeds to crash through a couple dozen trees as it began its crash landing. They hit something that looked like a large bird on the way down, although they couldn't really see from where they were sitting. It was through some miracle that the pod wasn't completely and utterly destroyed during the crash, although they lost the heat shield at some point. Thankfully, the built-in thermal regulators in the armors were preventing the local wildlife from getting baked soldiers for dinner. They hit a clearing, and the pod hit the ground hard and started rolling, bouncing off of rocks and knocking over trees like a bowling ball. The pod eventually slowed to a stop and started cooling off.

" _ **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!**_ "

They finally stopped screaming when they realized they had landed, and proceeded to crawl out of their escape pod. "Oh thank God," Simmons shouts, "we're alive!"  
"Yeah, but we have no team, and very little in terms of rations!" Tucker shouts, a bit hoarse after all of the screaming.  
"But we're alive! Just be grateful for what we have! Even if we don't have much, seeing that most of the rations were incinerated on reentry..."  
"Man you sound like Donut!"  
"Shut up! I'm gonna go make a fire!" Simmons walks off after that. Tucker just stands there, before turning around and starting to attempt to fix the ship's radio.

Simmons _did_ manage to make the fire (In actuality, he just put out the other fires caused by the escape pod, and used a smoldering branch to make a new one), and went out hunting. He came back about an hour later with a few rabbits to cook and eat.

A few of the townsfolk came by and asked what was going on. The townsfolk asked if they were Atlas specialists. The two soldiers just rolled with it and said yes. What they weren't expecting was the _entire town_ being sympathetic towards them and giving them various things to pass time, such as history books and extra food, and some strange glowing crystals. They saw some people with strange animal features, but didn't question it yet. Different planet, different species. At least the natives were fairly well along in their development, albeit a bit ancient.

Simmons, being the intellectual of the duo, was the one who actually read the books. They were on a planet called Remnant, the crystals were Dust, and there were creatures called Grimm that roamed the planet, drawn to negativity, and there was a second species of people on the planet called Faunus, who were discriminated against. Tucker took the Faunus part entirely serious, listened to every word, and felt sympathetic for the Faunus. At least, until he read about the White Fang. While he still feels sympathy for the Faunuses, he feels nothing but contempt for the White Fang. He called it "the Second Civil War."

Dust was used to combat the Grimm. "We crash-landed and Tucker started complaining. Loudly. I'm frankly amazed that we didn't run into these things." Simmons stated. He was kinda unnerved by the Grimm. Tucker, meanwhile, didn't care; If they survived the Meta and a war against, as he put it, "the shittiest fucking corporation in existence," they can survive just about anything.

What was really alarming to them was that Remnant didn't seem to be on any of the star maps the ship used when they crashed here. Or at least, if it was, it was under a _very_ different name. There were several planets that had several moons after all.  
"Maybe it's just an unexplored planet. Like, it was discovered, but not explored because of the human-esque natives." Simmons pondered aloud. "Good thing we happened to develop two of the same languages as them." He noticed that some of the texts were written in Japanese. Maybe Lopez could read them.  
 _If we find Lopez..._ Simmons thought to himself.

* * *

"Something happened on our ship and we had to abandon it. Fortunately, most of us were able to get into escape pods." Simmons states. Hey, it wasn't the _whole_ truth, but at least it wasn't a flat-out lie.

"Wait, that's just the escape pod!?" Ruby shouts, surprised that something that looks so advanced is merely the escape pod for a larger vessel.  
"I'm more concerned with what happened to the ship the pod came from." Ren says.  
"Yeah, what did happen to your ship? Did you guys blow it up!? That must have been awesome!" Nora says.  
Tucker drops the wrench he was using.

Simmons just stays silent.

* * *

 _Two days ago..._

Simmons heads into a room, and sees a giant-ass computer.  
"That must be the navigation system. Looks like everything's up to date. Better not touch anything. I _don't_ this ship to end up like the last one."  
Simmons starts to walk away... before tripping over a cable, pulling it out of the computer. The sudden force caused by the cable getting pulled on somehow knocks over the entire computer, and also causes several cords to become disconnected from the back of it. "Oh shit!" Simmons shouts as he turns around and starts plugging random cables into random ports. "Whew, that was close..." Simmons says. He then looks down to see a cable labelled "Do Not Unplug. Main Power."

"Whoops..."

The alarm starts blaring.

* * *

"Well... we're not entirely sure ourselves... A-all we know is that the ship tried to power down, change course, and fire its main cannon at the same time something in the vehicle bay exploded, but that's about it..." Simmons says, his voice cracking slightly. He still wasn't entirely over his nervousness issues when talking to girls. He left out "slipspace" because he didn't want to give away the fact that he and Tucker were spacemen.  
Tucker went back to punching something in the ship.  
"Uh, Tucker?" Ruby started, "What are you doing?"  
"Trying to fix the radio, that's what!" Tucker shouted as he continued smacking the radio with the butt of his rifle.  
"By repeatedly banging on it?"  
"It worked last time!"  
"...He's not wrong," Simmons stated blandly.

...

...

...

...

...

"Well," Ruby started, "If you're doing alright, then we should get going."  
"Going where?" Simmons asked.  
"Haven Academy! We're going to continue our training!" Nora shouts.  
"We're going with you." Tucker says, dropping his wrench again. "The Creatures of Grimm are dangerous. You'll need someone to-"  
"Oh, no, we can handle the Grimm," Ruby states.  
"We-wait, really?" Tucker asks, bewildered.  
"Yep! That's what the Academy trains us for!" Nora says.  
"Oh. Well, we're going with you anyways! Better than being cooped up here!"  
"But Tucker, we still need to find the rest of the teams!" Simmons shouts at Tucker.  
"Come on, Simmons. We killed the Meta. You know, the Scariest Fffff-" Tucker cuts himself off as he looks at Ruby. "-fffreaking Mute in the Galaxy, and waged a war against a corporation. I'm sure they're alive!"  
"But still-"  
"Besides, I can't seem to fix the radio. Even though I'm doing what I did last time."  
"Okay, yeah I guess that's fair."

The two start packing up their rations and get ready to get going. The teens heard Tucker say something about "the Scariest Freaking Mute in the Galaxy," but they assumed he was just being metaphorical.  
"You're still going with us?" Jaune asks.  
"Hey, anywhere is better than this junky escape pod. I'm just gonna go return these books to the townspeople, then we'll be on our way." Simmons states as he walks off. He uses his short-range helmet radio to contact Tucker.

"I'm hearing a surprising lack of 'Bow Chicka Wow Wow's from you. You're in the presence of two girls. Why aren't you doing that anymore?" Simmons asks.  
"Because one looks underage and the other one's taken," Tucker states, after making sure the teens couldn't hear him. He was currently looking at Nora, who seemed to be staring in the general direction of Ren. "I don't mess with jailbait, and the taken girl looks like she doesn't accept substitutes."  
"Oh. Well, that's surprising. Normally those things don't stop you."  
"When have I ever-"  
"The girl that told you she was 19."  
"That was just the one time, and she made the first move! I learned my lesson!" Tucker cuts off his mic and radio after saying that, just so he could have the last word.  
"Tucker? Tucker!? Don't just mute me, damn it!"

* * *

A crow was sitting on a branch, watching RNJR's progress. It was flying along when it saw the Atlas specialists. The crow dove behind a tree, and a black fog enveloped it, before transforming into the ragged Qrow Branwen. He overheard the entire conversation, including the part where the specialists would be accompanying the teens.

"Well, that's a relief. They have more protection. Shame it's from Atlas, but right now..." Qrow stares down at his waist, where Professor Ozpin's retractable cane was hanging from his belt. "... beggars can't be choosers. Especially with Vale gone."

He turns back into a crow and flies off, before bumping into... a ball of light? "Ow! Watch where you're going, stupid bird!" The orb says with a female voice, too young to be the Salem's, before said orb flies off and ducks behind a nearby tree, tailing the maroon soldier. "Thank God... this side journey oughta delay the pizza quest for a _long_ time." Qrow heard the orb mutter to itself.

 _Pizza quest?_ Qrow thought to himself as he sat on his branch, watching the aquamarine soldier.

* * *

 **I feel like this chapter was absolute shit. Like I said, I have a lot of trouble keeping characters in... well, character. For some reason, I have more trouble with RWBY's characters compared to RvB.**

 **And hey, look, there's Huggins! Told you the Shisno Paradox would still be canon!**

"Shisno what-now? And who the fuck if Huggins?"

 **"Isn't Shisno a derogatory term for human?"**

"..."

 _"Correct, Omega."_

 **Oh, right, you all weren't there. You wouldn't know.**

"..."

 **Calm down, Eta, you'll be fine.**

 **Anyways, copyright shit.  
Red vs Blue and RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**

 **[Connection Terminated]**


End file.
